


The Heat of Healing

by ogawaryoko



Series: Humid Translation [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Past Sexual Assault
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John和Sherlock，他们是暴风前的平静，他们就是暴风雨本身。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Heat of Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948060) by [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/pseuds/mid0nz). 



——————————

 

暴雨侵袭伦敦，狂风呼啸，电闪雷鸣，连情热似乎都已不那么强烈。

John从深沉、宁谧、无声的梦里醒来。他梦见Sherlock，梦见自己站在一扇窗后望着Sherlock。Sherlock是一头雄鹿，他遥遥地回应John的注视。他骄傲地站在一座奢靡的花园中。里面有蜜蜂，有百合。John几乎品尝到牛奶与蜂蜜的香气。像是旧时的香粉与精油倾倒了下来——有乳香，有没药，有甘松。是的，那是一头年轻的雄鹿，没错。绝对是。但那又是Sherlock。所以这是梦，John告诉自己，梦是潜藏的思绪。

John伸着懒腰打着呵欠。他想去洗手间解放一下，然后吃个早餐。当他转头想与另一半道早安时却发现床上只有他一个人。

“Sherlock。”John先去了浴室，出来后就开始喊他。他朝浴帘里张望过，不过没人。

“Sherlock！”John喊了第二次。第三次。他检查了两个人卧室的床，所有的橱柜，门后，冰箱。是的，冰箱。Sherlock微弱的气息在室内萦绕，但消失得飞快，如同John的美梦给他留下的稀薄的回忆。

好。Sherlock服用了荷尔蒙抑制剂。他现在是在干嘛？逃避现实？

过了好半天John才决定不要打破自己的规则——他保证过不去追踪Sherlock的——那时，他的omega留下的气息已经几乎消失了。这样也好。很好。因为如果John前去追捕他，那他一定会成功。但现在他们的关系还不适合让Sherlock知道，John，很可能，并且也有能力，在特殊情况下，对他说谎。

John的肚子开始叫。该吃点吐司，喝几口茶了。再来个煎蛋。加点果汁也不错。

填饱肚子之后John打算在椅子里看本书。但他却学着他的omega那样，一下子坐进Sherlock的椅子里。他犹豫不决地坐了一会儿，最终意识到自己是希望能从Sherlock的视角看这个家。他做不到。这是他第一次体验到结合后无能为力的部分。他觉得失望。

John不时改变坐姿，但他始终孤身一人，在这深刻的孤独中什么事也没有发生。不知道过了多少时间。

最后John意识到暮色已经降临，他从混沌中觉醒。他开始整理思绪。John很清楚Sherlock并没有打算长久地离开公寓，也不用发消息给Greg就能知道现在没有什么案子。

Sherlock服用抑制剂只有一个显而易见的原因。他不想被追踪。John想到这里顿了顿。他不想被追踪并不意味着Sherlock不想被找到。John突然明白了Sherlock的下落，他的心碎了。从没有人听过Sherlock的心声。

“即使你软弱，我也不会离开。”

John抓起门后挂钩上的大衣，没过几分钟就上气不接下气地出现在摄政公园的露天舞台边。他深呼吸，想让属于alpha的本能的愤怒平歇。他来回走动，抓着头发，极力想要冷静。旧伤的剧痛也好，那颗子弹穿透他肩膀的时候也好，都不算什么了，没有什么能与他即将面对的东西相提并论。

John不必破门而入。大门微微翕开着。Sherlock相信他们的友情，他深信John不用其他方法就能猜出他的所在，他知道John不会利用他们生理上的连接来宣扬他alpha的控制欲和占有欲。

John眨着眼睛。

“我将毫不畏惧。”John对自己说。仿佛把这句话说出口，就能成真。

他慢慢地下楼梯，不想惊扰到对方，最后就在头排座椅，Sherlock身边，坐下了。月亮很圆，John咳了几声。

“你去哪，我就去哪。”John平视前方。

Sherlock的回应与其说是骄傲，不如说是释然。

“当然。”

“那好。我也准备好了。”

John望向Sherlock，与对方的目光交汇。他们因为不同的原因而都带着些许不好意思，但没关系。John的笑容温暖。尽管不知从何下手，John只想让Sherlock感到安心。他已经那么明显地茫然失措。Sherlock则一直挂着扑克脸，半晌才移开视线。他闭上眼睛，眉毛微蹙，重重地吞咽了一下，呼出一口气，望着自己颤抖的双手。他把手牢牢地按在椅子两边。John被愤怒、懊丧和悲哀包裹了，John想尖叫，但他只能忍耐。

Sherlock在月光下颤抖，皮肤洁白，头发微湿。雨后的草地，雨后的树。要是再加上他的气息就更象仙境了。那份缺失令John感到痛苦。他踌躇片刻后决定冒个险。John把他的右手，掌心向上，放在Sherlock大腿上。Sherlock瑟缩着，歪过头。John没有催促，他等待着。片刻后Sherlock叹息一声，双手握住他。然后他们就坐在那里，一动不动，象暴风雨前的平静。

“我完全不知道……”Sherlock非常地不安。

John不想让预期中的沉默到来。“我也不知道。我们，到底做了什么……这不是普通的alpha与omega结合，Sherlock。我们都在变……我读过一些研究资料——你知道的，听说过某几例特殊案例。我觉得我们之间发生情况只存在于理论上……”

“我觉得你在我心里，John。我不明白这点。”Sherlock咬着牙。

“什么……你感觉什么？”John明知答案，但他坚信Sherlock需要亲口说出来。

“我有感觉，你听不懂吗？我不再麻木不仁了。”

“你能下个定义吗？”

Sherlock在椅子里动了动。

“我的结论有些令人不安，我应该是，爱上你了。”Sherlock飞快地说。

在每个成年人的心里，John对自己说，都住着一个十四岁的男孩。

“我也爱你，Sherlock。”John笑着。

Sherlock露出了充满孩子气的笑容。这笑容在他的余生中将只展现在John面前。

“还有四分钟。”他吸鼻子。

“那些beta袭击了你。就是这个时间，对吗？那天也下了暴雨。月圆之夜。”John只能推测到这里。

“你说得对。那天是满月。我的热潮也同样才刚开始……”

“你要调查犯罪现场。”

“实质性的证据已经被破坏了。”

“你就是证据，Sherlock。你比过去都要强大。”

“我们走着瞧。”

“你看，月亮那么明朗，但通往舞台的楼梯依然隐藏在黑暗中。我会在你前面带路，只要你愿意跟着我，我就会把你带到现场。等你检查完毕，我就会落座，听你的讲解。”

“好的，John。我准备好了。”

“陪我一起过去吧。”

John眼前的Sherlock从未象今晚在舞台上那样闪耀出光芒。他是受害者，他是复仇者。他的心虽然破碎了，意志却仍坚强。他曾为之羞耻，害怕。如今他为之骄傲，无畏。他经受了凌辱但他仍是天使。他坚忍而致命。他知晓一切，他的一切也被人知晓。

真相就象闪电一样昭然。Sherlock顿悟了，那一刻的他优雅，凶猛。

John不知道是什么击中了他们。

Sherlock跳下前台，掏出笔记本迅速地写了一段笔记。他撕下那页纸塞进John的大衣口袋里。

“带我回家。”Sherlock要求道，他转过身，大衣下摆飞舞着，他向贝克街而去。

John惊讶地读着那页笔记。犹如咒语，从Sherlock无法形容的痛苦中诞生成形，并化作言语：

居住地：伊斯林顿。职位：银行投资。上级：Shad Sanderson。姓名：Sebastian Randolf Prescott Wilkes,III(beta）。

“该死的，Sherlock。你们不是大学室友吗。他还雇我们查过案子。你肯定？”John不怀疑他的omega。这更象是他在对自己提问。John总是以为当他看见邪恶之人能立即辨认出来，能察觉对方的不轨。John对自己的看法改变了。又改变了。

“跟上思路，John。”Sherlock回头喊道。然后他象是自言自语。“为Sebastian感到悲哀。”Sherlock笑了，摇了摇头开始奔跑。

John不愿去追。

几分钟后John走出公园，正好看见Sherlock远远地跑进221B的身影。

乌云遮蔽了月亮。开始下雨。

一道闪电，一声雷鸣。犹如火焰。

John停下脚步。周遭的一切都变得模糊了，他耳边只有他的omega低沉的嗓音。

“暴风将席卷大地，将掀翻一切。”Sherlock说，“它是上天降下的威胁……快来，我的alpha。”

John冷静地，无声地回应他。

“你的抑制剂效果过去了。我还有三分钟就能到家。你很安全，Sherlock，这一次，你很安全。”

————

John与Sherlock在结合的热潮中以最极致的欢愉作结。他们感到彼此毫无防备地坦诚，他们再也不害怕任何东西。

John就是Sherlock的铁匠。

——————————

END


End file.
